What Makes Us Stronger
by Takuma
Summary: Losing every thing he had at such a young age, Vegeta escapes to earth. He finds friends, another saiyan, and a new home. But will the killer of his people come looking for him?
1. A Great Kingdom Falls, A Princes’ Plan

I have one thing to say before I let you go on with the story. I don't own DBZ. SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!: Þ Oh yeah. And Vegeta is like 5 or 6 in this chapter.  
  
Prologue: A Great Kingdom Falls, A Princes' Plan  
  
A young prince whined looking up at his father walking steadily at his side. His dark colored eyes wandered down to the gray, stone floor as he sighed. These 'meetings' with that hideous white and purple lizard occurred more frequently. The prince glanced up at his father again. He noticed his fathers facial expression was no longer drowning in pride and glory but was angered, annoyed, and worried along with something that was to never have been shown among the saiyans, sadness. The young prince, Vegeta, didn't like what was happening. The memories from the past week came rushing to him. Before his own eyes, he had witnessed a dozen of the king's warriors were slaughtered by Frieza's men and they even claimed that saiyans had attacked them first. Vegeta clenched his teeth and made his small hand into a tight fist. He knew what Frieza's men had said was all BS, lies. How did he know? It was all displayed in front of him as clear as day in one of the rooms of the palace. He closed his eyes at the memory beginning to see the bloodshed once again.  
  
******  
  
The prince heard a loud pained cry and immediately ran to the scene. He hid behind some furniture as he watched in horror. He saw one of the saiyan warriors down and laying it his own blood. He saw the others developing ki blasts in their hands but they were too late. Frieza's men had grabbed their swords and shoved them down the saiyans' backs, torsos, and even heads. He watched as the blood flew across the room and the warriors' guts fall out of their torn up bodies. He also saw about two or three of the men get their throats slit. All of the blood made the young prince nauseated and was about to make a mad run to his father. But the odds were against him and he was caught. The creatures spat threats at him explaining how they were going to tear him apart and feed his remains to starving creatures out in the kingdom so the evidence would never be found if he told. His fear rapidly grew like fire in a dried up grass field. Each of the men laughed cruelly as the young prince ran out of the room, almost in tears. 'I won't cry, I won't CRY!' he yelled in his mind as he ran to his room. As he sped down the hall he was still trying to take in what he had just witnessed and heard. He finally reached his room but couldn't hold in the pain in any longer and the tears started to course down the boy's face. He was angered, saddened, confused, and scared all at the same time. It was just too much for a boy his age to handle in one day. He wanted to tell his father about what had just happened to his best warriors, but the fear of being killed was on his mind too. Wiping away the tears quickly, he sank to the floor staring at the ground for hours that day.  
  
******  
  
The prince stopped along with the king and his guards and looked up noticing a certain white lizard smirking in his face. Vegeta growled. He wanted to scream in the fiend's ear until it bled. He also wanted to kill him with the swords his men used on the saiyan soldiers. He wanted to crawl in a hole and vanish off of the face of the planet so he wouldn't have to see the face of the creature ever again, but it didn't happen. He wanted to be anywhere than facing this monster. The prince glared at the Frieza as his smirk widened. He then turned up to face the king and looked up too for a second wanting to hear the conversation. Frieza started.  
  
"Your highness, I would like for a saiyan to become a warrior in my. I mean 'OUR' army. My warriors have come across a planet with a very strong military force. They seem to be a bit of a threat."  
  
The prince rolled his eyes. 'The only threat we have is 'YOU' all mighty Lord of fashion violators. That lipstick you wear would scare an army half to death, and it's so not your color.' (An: I have nothing against the color of the lipstick. I think its kind of cool, but not on Frieza. oO;) That's what Vegeta wanted to say in his face but he knew he would be signing his own death warrant. Instead he just bit his lip to keep quiet.  
  
"So. I would be honored if you would allow me to train a saiyan of my choice for 'OUR' army," explained Frieza sneakily and with ease. The king looked at the wall behind the over grown lizard in deep thought.  
  
Vegeta glanced up at his father, 'Just say NO!' his mind screamed. The king closed his eyes for a brief second and sighed.  
  
"All right Frieza," replied the king looking a bit defeated. Frieza's smirk widened even more.  
  
"Perfect!" The king glared at the creature. Frieza continued, "I want." He placed a finger on his chin as if in deep thought. "Vegeta.Yes.I want the prince." The young saiyan's head shot up.  
  
"What?" he asked softly. The king's eyes grew wide.  
  
"No. it CAN'T be my son! He's still too young!"  
  
"But you told me I could choose ANY saiyan," Frieza replied innocently with a smirk still plastered on his face.  
  
"But."  
  
"But NOTHING! You agreed."  
  
The king clenched his teeth growling very low. Frieza, that evil fiend, had tricked the king yet again. The princes' eyes widened as his fathers had a few moments before. The lizard then seized Vegeta's arm dragging him to his side.  
  
"Since the prince has not been taught the basics of survival, I think I'll teach him starting. today."  
  
The prince became horrified and started to kick the lizard. He tried to wriggle free but all efforts were no good. Frieza turned back up to the king.  
  
"Don't worry your highness. You might be able to see your son again." The creature left the building laughing evilly while keeping a tight grip on Vegeta. The prince didn't want to be showing any signs of weakness but he was starting to become frightened of this lizard taking him from his home. He then turned to his father who watched angered and in pain.  
  
"FATHER! Why are you letting me be taken like this?! You promised I wouldn't have to leave home by force! Why must you break your promises?! Father.WHY?! You told me promises were to NEVER be broken! Why father. WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" cried the young prince as he disappeared from his father's sight.  
  
******  
  
The king clenched his fist and lowered his head. Some of the guards looked at the troubled king with pity in their eyes and stood there in silence watching the saiyan begin to quiver. One of the guards summoned up his courage to speak. "Sir, are you alright?" The king couldn't hold back any longer. He raised his head and closed his eyes. He let out all of his sadness, pain, and rage in an ear piercing war cry.  
  
****** Prince Vegeta was thrown into a room on the spaceship Frieza came on. "Get comfortable, this will be your living quarters prince." Vegeta just stood there staring at the ground defeated and not paying any attention to the dark lord. Frieza glared. As Vegeta stood in that spot completely zoned out the evil lizard had pulled out a whip with sharp jagged pieces of glass and metal. With one quick flick of the wrist the end of the whip slapped onto the young boy's soft flesh and he screamed out in pain.  
  
"You never ignore ME! You selfish ape!" spat Frieza whipping the boy numerous amount of times. Blood started to seep threw the newly ripped fabric on the princes' back.  
  
'Why.what have I done to deserve this?!' he screamed in his head. With one last whip the pain became over whelming for the poor boy and his eyes rolled back into his head. He fell to the ground unconscious. Frieza glared at the fallen prince who lay in his own crimson blood.  
  
'That will be enough of a lesson. for today,' the creature thought leaving the room and locking the door behind him.  
  
****** Vegeta now sat curled up on the small bed in his room. His back was awfully sore and his clothes were now in shreds. He sighed remembering him home in Vegeta-sei. He knew he had a good life there. The saiyans worshiped him and his father! Could a person ask for more? Maybe they could, but STILL! He had guards that would protect him from harm and would have to never experience the sting of a whip if the guards were there to protect him. And his father, why did he have to accuse the king, his father, when he knew he could do nothing? The prince shook his head. He just wished this were a horrible dream you could wake up from. If it were, he would wake up and cling to his father for dear life and never let go. However, something inside of him said that this would never be, there was no way it would happen. There was no way it would.  
  
The prince then heard buttons being pressed outside of his room and turned waiting to see who would enter. The next thing he heard was a beeping noise and the door slid open.  
  
A man with a braid walked in with a bundle in his arms and a frown on his face, "Lord Frieza informed me that you'd be training with us. Since your clothes have probably seen the last of their days, I was informed to bring you your new uniform." He placed the blue spandex and armor on his bed along with a new set of white gloves and gold tipped shoes. Vegeta looked up at the clothing for a minute then curled back up into his original position. The man looked at the prince sighing. It seemed like he wanted to vanish and never exist again. He did have sympathy for the prince but knew it wouldn't last long. He headed to the door and looked back at Vegeta. The saiyan looked up.  
  
"Frieza wanted me to inform you that Vegeta-sei has been destroyed by a meteor." Vegeta's eyes shot open and he gasped, his mouth dropping in the process too.  
  
"Prince, you are very lucky to have been saved unlike the fate of so many of your race. However there were two other saiyans that did survive, but they were on different planets. They too will join us. Be happy that you survived prince because you three are the last of your race."  
  
As he walked into the hallway he looked back in at the prince, "Prince, if there is anything you need I'll bring it to you."  
  
Vegeta slowly faced the man, "But, what is your name?" he asked in a shaky voice but quiet voice.  
  
"Zarbon is my name. Frieza had wanted me to make sure that you were 'comfortable' while here."  
  
Vegeta snorted. 'Sure I'm comfortable. I sure 'did enjoy' those whippings.' the thought sarcastically.  
  
"If that's all for now I should be getting back." With that Zarbon pressed some buttons on the side of the room and the door slid closed. The prince heard the foot steps get softer and softer as they walked away from the room.  
  
Vegeta sat thinking and still trying to take in what Zarbon had just told him. He was still a bit too shocked to believe what that guy had just told him. Then it hit him, the pain he felt in his heart was excruciating. His head fell to face the bed and warm tears fell from his eyes to the soft bed covers. The young prince brought a pillow to his face and started to sob wildly. He let it all out, and for some reason it made him feel a bit relieved. He cried for the people of his now non-existent planet. He also cried for his father, he would NEVER be able to see him again  
  
It took him a while to get over his emotions since he never had so much stuff happen to him in a single day. He wiped away his tears with the now blood red gloves he already had covering his small hands. Then the prince started to think of his unlikely future. Vegeta was now aware that he HAD to be part of Frieza's army after just finding out his home was destroyed, but what about the two other saiyans? Would they help him escape like he wanted to do? Would they join the army too and help him train? Would they try to protect him from the evil creature?  
  
The prince laughed humorlessly, protection. Why would he need it? He felt his life would be better off dead too, like the rest of the saiyan population. His eyes darkened a bit from the thought. Did he really want to die? Sounded like the best possible way to end all of his troubles.  
  
No, Frieza would find him barely alive and get him healed with one of those tanks. Then he may end up beating him till he fell like earlier.  
  
"Damn him! Why must he always have a way to keep his warriors alive if he wanted?! I hate it! I absolutely hate it. HATE!" screamed the prince. A few tears slid from his eyes and he wiped them away quickly.  
  
'I have to get out of here,' he told himself mentally. 'But not now, I have to get stronger and learn to protect my self.' The saiyan knew he the way to get stronger was to stay here for a few years. He knew he needed training for surviving on his own. The prince nodded. "Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll let Frieza train me, but I'll leave if I'm pressured too much," he whispered softly. He knew no one would be able to hear him mumble those few words.  
  
Yawning, Vegeta knew he would need rest soon. But first he would have to clean himself of the dried up blood from earlier. He sighed and took the new clothing he received from Zarbon heading toward the small bathroom.  
  
****** As he carefully pulled off the bloodied clothes he flinched from the pain. The forming scabs were being rubbed off by the tattered cloth, and had become irritated once again. Cleaning the wounds with warm water, he began to think about what Zarbon told him. He was now the prince of an almost non- existent race. He felt like he was alone in universe and looked down.  
  
"Why does every thing happen to me? Why must life get harder by the day?" He waited for an answer while wiping his face clean with warm water. He got no reply, just as he expected. As soon as the finished wiping away the dried blood he wrapped the wounds in some gauze he found in the bundle of clothing he received. The saiyan then started to think of a plan to escape.  
  
'Geez. How will I be able to escape? I will need a ship. Yeah, one of those space pod thingies. I'll need to learn to fly it, but how hard could it be? ' He looked up in the small mirror, 'Where will I run to?' Then he remembered something. Bardock, 'He had two sons, right?' he asked himself. 'Yeah. One of his son's is on a different planet. Why was that again?' He brought a finger to his chin. His eyes widened, 'Of course! His abilities to see the future! But he said that Frieza was going to kill them by 'destroying' the planet. However I was told a meteor hit it unless.'  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened, 'That FIEND!' The prince growled, 'He must be the one who killed the saiyans, but why?' He closed his eyes, remembering the saiyan. The price sighed, "Kakarot, that's his name. Maybe he won't mind if I hide out with him. Then we may be able to turn around and kill that creature." He smirked,' Just the perfect plan. I'm kind of disappointed that he may be younger, but hey, one saiyan is better than no saiyan. And he may be able to help me to reach Super Saiyan!'  
  
The prince's mood went from disappointed to excite. He quickly slipped on his 'uniform' Zarbon brought earlier glancing at himself in the small mirror. 'Super Saiyan.I like the sound of that."  
  
****** (AN: Vegeta is like 2 or 3.oO;)  
  
Vegeta ran down a hall to the throne room. His father was sitting on his throne, bored as he quietly walked in and watched his father raise a brow. Some of the kings' guards watched the young saiyan walk in to see his father.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta?"  
  
The prince looked into the king's eye and replied in a quiet voice, "I have a qwestion."  
  
The king smirked giving his son full attention. "And what may that be?" asked the king. The prince looked at his feet and took a deep breath.  
  
He started, "Father, why is the saiyan race the most powerful race in the universe?"  
  
Some of the guards in the room glanced at each other then back at the prince as he waited patiently for an answer. The king blinked and chuckled slightly, "It's quite simple, my son." The prince looked up at the king as he continued. "You see, every time a saiyan fights in a war and comes back wounded, he gets stronger when he heals."  
  
The young saiyan raised a brow, "So, you're saying every time a saiyan fights someone he gets stronger?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The king chuckled as his son's excited expression. Prince Vegeta spoke again, "Is that how the legendary super saiyan came to be?"  
  
"You 'could' say that."  
  
The prince was speechless but looked up at his father smirking. As quickly as he came in the room he went out. The king stood up about to call his son, but stopped. He knew what his son was going to try and do, he wanted to become the legendary super saiyan. The king sat back down on his throne preparing to be bored as he was a few moments ago. The guards exchanged glances at each other before being still as statues once again.  
  
****** Vegeta had taken his armor off and was about to fall asleep in his bed. The wounds he had gotten earlier were still a bit sore but he knew it would make him stronger. The prince jumped into his bed and laid his head on a pillow. He knew tomorrow be rough and so would be the next. However, he knew as each day went by he would get stronger. He smirked, "Bring your worst Frieza! I'm not afraid!" he whispered falling into a deep sleep soon after.  
  
********************************************************** Hey there! This is like my first DBZ fic. oO; I would like to have suggestions for future chapters so please review or email me. I would really appreciate it! Oh yeah. one more thing. I would like to thank my friend for giving me the lipstick idea. I should give credit to 'em cause my friend brought the subject up. So, Thanks (you know who you are) for the idea! I do have the first chapter completed but it needs a bit of work. Okay. I got to go. And thanks for reading. -Takuma 


	2. Plan success, A young girl lends a helpi...

Hello again! I wanted to say that this is the first fic I have posted on Fanfiction.net and I did make a few mistakes while posting it. I had wanted it to be PG 13 And I had to think up of a cheese title. -_-; I want to change it but I'm not quiet sure WHAT I'll title it. Oh well. Oh yeah, and the disclaimer. I don't own DBZ. That's all I have to say for now, so, enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Chapter1- Plan: Success, A Young Girl Lends Out a Helping Hand  
  
It was a cold winter morning at Capsule Corp., a perfect day to sit in front of a fire and read a book or watch television, but not for Bulma Briefs. She carried a mug filled with hot cocoa to her room where she continued to work on a new project. She slumped into her desk chair sipping the warm drink and quickly glanced over her blue prints for the project. The machine was to sense ki or energy waves but she thought of it as an alarm system to tell weather or not if someone may be trying to break in. Sure, she had a strong friend she had know for six years and could protect her easily. He went by the name Son Goku and had helped her as much as he could on the misadventures they both had. Of course he could be clueless at times about simple things but hey! He was able to defeat all of the foes they had encountered threw the years. Now Goku was a teen, Bulma hadn't seen her good friend in some years and was a bit saddened about that.  
  
Bulma picked up her pencil and added a few more buttons and wire connections to the drawings already displayed. "Ugh. I can't take this any more. I need a break," she mumbled setting the cocoa and pencil down. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, 'Maybe a short rest is all I need,' she thought swinging her feet onto the wooden desk. Then it happened.  
  
"SHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!"  
  
The blue haired genius' eyes shot open. She turned her head to face the window and saw it. It was a space pod soaring threw the atmosphere. She gasped as she saw it disappear in the woods next to her home.  
  
"CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!"  
  
She jumped out of her seat. "DAMN!" she exclaimed as she rushed out of her room to the front door. Stopping for a brief second to put on a leather coat and boots she ran out of the house and into the snow. She looked to the sky seeing a stream of smoke still rising and headed in that direction to the woods to the crash site.  
  
She had looked around for about thirty minutes now with no sign of the space pod, a.k.a. UFO. She was just about to give up when she saw a few trees that had just recently been knocked down. Cautiously heading in that direction, she found a HUGE crater in the earth. At the bottom laid the pod. She gasped and knew this was it! All of the theories about life in outer space had finally come true. Bulma smirked, 'And I'm going to be the first human to meet one!' she thought looking at the bottom of the pit. She noticed that the pod had already been open; she knew the creature must have already left.  
  
"Hmmm, it seems that the alien race has superior technology than ours." She slid down the hill to reach the pod and looked inside. 'Single seat, control panel, must need to use codes to drive this.' "This doesn't seem too hard to create from scratch," Bulma mumbled as she examined it one more time. Pulling out a capsule she closed the door of the ship, put the capsule to the ship making it disappear. Placing the capsule in her pocket she heard a light gasp. Her eyes shot open and quickly turned around looking out of the crater. She saw no one. 'Odd, I swore I heard someone. Must be the wind,' she concluded. She sighed looking up at the huge crater. She was going to have one hell of a time getting out of this mess.  
  
******  
  
"CCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!"  
  
A saiyan's eyes shot open, 'Dammit. What the hell was that?' he asked himself as he looked out of the window sleepily. All he saw was brown.  
  
He raised a brow, "What the hell?" he muttered as he checked the calculations of the plant. He smirked. He would be able to breathe with out an air tank here. The saiyan opened the door to his pod taking a deep breath.  
  
He smiled, "It smells so fresh, and clean." He noticed the huge crater he was in and levitated off of the ground, he then saw that the land wasn't brown. He looked around gasping, never had he seen a land so beautiful. Some of the trees were a rich green color while others were leafless. However it was all covered in something white. He kneeled down to the ground picking up the white flaky substance. The saiyan examined it as it melted in his palm, it was cold to touch yet so fluffy.  
  
He picked up more of the substance and sniffed it, 'Odorless.' He then tasted it, feeling it melt in his mouth. He gasped again picking up more of the substance placing it in his mouth.  
  
"It tastes like water!" he exclaimed looking at it again wide eyed. Okay. so he never experienced snow before. Heck, Vegeta never knew that frozen water droplets existed in the universe. He hadn't been out to see the different planets in the universe thanks to a certain lizard.  
  
"Hmph," He was so glad to be away from that terrible creature. He stood up as a cold breeze blew. The prince shivered and crossed his arms. Okay, so this wasn't the greatest place to be, it was WAY too cold. As he was about to go back to his space pod he heard rustling in the bushes close by.  
  
'Dammit!' he thought flying behind the closest tree. 'No.I can't be found.I don't want to go back!' Vegeta gritted his teeth as he peaked over the side of the tree.  
  
He was shocked. It wasn't someone from Frieza's army, but a young woman. He gawked at the girl, "Gorgeous." That was the only word he whispered as he saw her walking closer to the crater created by the pod. She slid to the bottom, and he frowned. Vegeta quietly crept back to the site and looked over the edge. He watched her as she examined the pod and even mumbled a few things that he could understand. She then pulled out something small and pressed it against the ship.  
  
The saiyan gasped, 'What the hell? My ship is gone!' The woman turned up. Vegeta quickly but quietly fell to the ground. 'Damn mouth.' he thought creeping and slightly looking over the edge again. The woman had looked down again as if in deep thought. She then tried to climb up the hill, but she was struggling big time. As soon as she would get halfway up, she would slip and slide back down to the bottom. He heard her mutter curses over and over again as she tried to climb out of the slippery dirt hole.  
  
This is when he felt he should make his presence known. The prince crawled to the edge and looked over as she looked down. "Hey!" he exclaimed, "Need a hand?" Her head turned to face him. "Yes! I can't get out! It's too slippery," she replied putting a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He stood up and jumped from the ground he was standing on to the hole his pod made.  
  
******  
  
She took a good look at him. His clothes were so foreign, something that you wouldn't find on this planet AT ALL. It seemed like the vest he wore was some type of fancy armor. And the spandex. She practically drooled as she saw his muscles bulging from it. However, Bulma did notice it was torn in a few places and there was dried blood along the torn fabric. But there was no sign of any wounds. 'It must have taken him a while to get here,' she concluded. She also noticed the flame shape of his hair. It stood up like Goku's. And the face, although he had a scowl plastered on, she knew he probably was a good guy on the inside.  
  
She crossed her arms and raised a brow, "What do you think you're doing? It's too slippery to climb out of!"  
  
"I know." Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"What the? Let me go!" exclaimed Bulma, but soon realized what he was doing. He levitated out of the hole to the ground. He released her as soon as their feet touched the dirt but Bulma was still too shocked to realize that he let her go.  
  
She turned to face him, "By any chance. Are you the one who came from the pod I in-capsuled?" He cocked his head to the side.  
  
"In-capsuled?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Bulma pulled out the capsule from her pocket and showed it to him. He stared at it for a second and nodded. She smiled, 'YES! I knew I would meet an alien! A hansom alien, in fact.' Glancing back over at him, she noticed his arms crossed tight over his torso. Bulma thought for a second, then it hit her! Well, literally a pile of snow from a tree branch was swayed in the wind and snow was knocked off hitting her. She wiped it off of her shoulders and head as Vegeta stood there watching her. She looked up swearing that he heard a soft chuckle come from him and she shook her head shoving a hand in her pocket once again pulling out a small capsule. However this one was labeled BL-1. She tossed it to the ground, the capsule creating a popping noise. (AN: I don't know how to explain a capsule being popped open.-_-;;;) As the smoke cleared a soft blue, flannel blanket appeared in the snow. Kneeling down to pick it up, she tossed the folded up blanket to him.  
  
"Here, this should keep you warm." Vegeta caught it and unfolded it, tossing it around his back and around his shoulders trapping in the warmth. Bulma noticed his slight shivering had gone too. She smiled.  
  
"We should head over to my home. The winds are picking up. I don't want us to get stuck in a blizzard," she explained to the saiyan.  
  
"Where is your 'home'?" he asked looking into her light blue eyes. She pointed north. "It's located in that area." Before she knew it, he wrapped his arms around her waist levitating from the ground once again, however this time he flew off into the direction she pointed in. Bulma looked up at him.  
  
"Do you have a home?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
He shook his head, "No. I don't."  
  
"Would you like to stay at my home? There's plenty of room."  
  
He looked down at her, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Okay. But if I have to leave I will. It could be at any time."  
  
Was silence for a few seconds before Bulma spoke up again.  
  
"So. Do you like snow?"  
  
"What's snow?" She gasped.  
  
"You. you don't know what snow is?!" she exclaimed. He shook his head.  
  
"It's all of the frozen water droplets you see floating in the sky to the ground and on the trees. Um. Have you never seen or experienced snow before?" she questioned him.  
  
"No. I haven't. You see. I really haven't gotten out much." Bulma stayed quiet. "Woman." Bulma glared up at him.  
  
"My name's Bulma."  
  
"Okay then, 'Bulma', what's a blizzard?" he asked her being able to see the Capsule Corp building above numerous amounts of trees.  
  
"Well, it's when the winds pick up and the snow falls faster."  
  
A huge gust of wind came, almost blowing the two away from the building, "Cause I think were in one." Bulma pointed to the building.  
  
"Down there! That's my home! We could hide out there till better weather," she explained as another gust of wind came. As fast as he could go, he flew to the entrance of the building and set the woman down. She quickly ran to the door pushing in a quick code on the buttons making the door slide open.  
  
"Come on! Quickly!" she exclaimed rushing in the building. Vegeta was hesitant for a second but quickly walked in. The door closed the entry as soon as he entered, he gritted his teeth. He didn't like the way the door closed, sounds strange, right? But you must remember that his room back on the spaceship had a door exactly like that. The door blocked his only exit and kept him from the freedom he should have had. He looked down. 'The memories. I had just escaped the dark lord. but.'  
  
"Vegeta!" He looked up, his thoughts forgotten glancing at the girl.  
  
She smiled, "Would you like something warm to drink?" She pulled off her coat and boots.  
  
Vegeta caught himself almost gawking at her again, 'Damn.' He saw Bulma wearing a light blue v-neck shirt. It matched her hair and also showed a bit of cleavage, if I may add. "Vegeta?"  
  
He looked up, "Yes. Yes, a beverage of some sort would be nice." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she turned around. He took the blanket off and set it on the floor by her shoes, then went up to Bulma.  
  
As he followed her to the kitchen he glanced at all of his surroundings. He saw expensive works of art hanging on the wall. He saw the furniture; it was totally different from what he was used to. The furniture wasn't made from chrome; it was made from colorful fabrics he didn't even know existed. He also noticed the family picture of the woman and her parents. Parents. Vegeta looked down at his feet as he continued to walk. He never knew his mother, and his father. Frieza took him away from his father at such a young age. He clinched his fist glancing at the photo again. They were all smiling, his face softened.  
  
'Is this really how a family is suppose to be like?' he thought quietly. 'Hmph, saiyans never smile. It's just weak emotions being shown! But.they seem so. happy.' He shook his head continuing to follow the woman as she went threw another door.  
  
They both reached a spacious kitchen. He looked around the room being as curious as a cat. He had not seen a kitchen like this before, well maybe he had but he was too young to remember. He turned back to Bulma as she walked to the pantry.  
  
"You can take a seat if you want," explained the woman as she searched around for the cocoa packages. Vegeta noticed the wide oak table in the corner by a window, seating himself on one of the chairs.  
  
"So. You live on a different planet?" asked Bulma closing the door to pantry and coming out with two small packages of hot chocolate.  
  
He nodded, "Yes, you could say that."  
  
"Why are you here?" Okay, so these were stupid questions that Vegeta didn't want to answer however, he knew he could have some fun.  
  
Smirking, he answered, "I have come to destroy all of the living natives on this planet."  
  
At that time she had pulled down two light blue mugs from the cabinet. She gasped quickly turning to his smirking face. "What the.? You're lying! You could never kill all of the people on this planet by your self!"  
  
Vegeta's smirk deepened, "Oh but I could. You see, my race, the saiyans are the strongest warrior race in the whole universe. A single warrior could kill millions with his power alone." Bulma gasped. "You see, if a warrior actually has a challenge on the planet he will get stronger once he defeats 'em. It's that simple, you're people have no chance to defeat me cause I AM the strongest warrior from that race," explained Vegeta now leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed against his torso.  
  
"You. you wouldn't kill me would you?" asked Bulma, now turned from what she was doing and backing towards the door frightened as could be.  
  
The saiyan stood up and walked to her slowly, "You really want to know?" Her eyes were wide open with fear as he backed her to a corner. She nodded slowly. He smirked, "I think I will spare your life, and you know what else?" Making a small sigh she looked up at him still with her fear at its peak, "I'm just playing with you." He chuckled as he walked back over to his seat.  
  
"Why you!" she exclaimed feeling very stupid at the moment. Bulma walked back over to the stove, warming up a pot of water.  
  
"I'm actually here in search for someone from my race. I've escaped from a military force I was enforced to go be in at a very young age." He looked up at her, "You see. I wasn't lying about my race being the most powerful race in the universe, but you won't have to worry about them." His eyes darkened a bit.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Bulma now taking the pot off of the stove and pouring it into the cups.  
  
"Because. because the race was killed off by a meteor striking the planet." Bulma gasped yet again. "You see. Only three known saiyans survived because we were in different areas at the time, but we were forced to be in Frieza's army since we had no where else to go."  
  
Silence. there was silence for a few minutes before he spoke up again, "But the real reason I'm here is I believe there is one more saiyan, alive. and he may be on this planet."  
  
Bulma raised a brow, "Um. why was he sent here in the first place?" she asked tearing open the packages and mixing the cocoa in the cups till it made a rich creamy chocolate liquid.  
  
"His father was able to see the future, he was saved from death."  
  
"That must have been hard to send your son off and probably never seen him again."  
  
"Pfft. You try being the one who gets sent off." snapped Vegeta.  
  
"I'm sorry, but. maybe I can help you search for him. What does he look like?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never seen the third-class baka." he replied.  
  
"Okay then. what are some qualities that a saiyan has that may be different?" Bulma asked as she threw away the empty packages away and put the spoon in the dishwasher.  
  
"A saiyan is always looking for a challenge. they are strong, even as young children. Their hair stays in the same style even if it gets cut."  
  
"Is there anything else?" she asked grabbing the two cups from the counter and to the table.  
  
He thought for a minute then slapped his forehead, "Damn. I'm getting stupider by the minute. Every saiyan is born with a tail."  
  
On her walk over to the table, she froze, "A. a TAIL?!" she exclaimed. He nodded.  
  
"Yes, and with looking up at a full moon, he will be able to turn into an oozaru where his power will be at his or her peak."  
  
"Ooo.oozaru? . What is that?"  
  
"Hmmm. It looks like an enormous monster. That's what I've heard the creatures on Frieza's space ship call them."  
  
"Eh heh heh. a huge monster." Bulma mumbled before fainting and falling to the floor. The cups in her hands were released, shattering to the floor. Bulma, however, was caught by the saiyan before she hit the tile.  
  
He shook his head, 'Maybe she HAD seen one.' he thought looking over at her. He looked at the cups that held the chocolate liquid, which had now lain on the floor. He sighed and walked carrying her to a different part of the kitchen. He laid her on her stomach and grabbed her ankles, pulling them up to bring the blood flow back to her brain.  
  
Immediately she woke up, "Whoa. what?"  
  
"You just fainted," he explained helping her up to her feet.  
  
"Um, what were we talking about?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"Oozaru. did you see one?" he asked helping her to a chair. Sitting on a chair she nodded, "Yes, I believe I did. Almost got killed by it too." She turned to face him once again. "I think the description you gave me fits my best friend Goku."  
  
"Gokoo?" Vegeta asked raising a brow.  
  
"No, Goku. I met him a few years back, he helped me on a quest to find the dragonballs."  
  
"Dragonballs?"  
  
"Yes, they are orange balls located all over the planet. You collect all seven you can make a wish and it could be granted." Vegeta cocked his head to the side. "I'll explain more in depth after I clean this mess I made." she explained looking at the hot chocolate which was spreading across the floor. "I'll make some more. it'll just take a minute." she trailed off immediately starting to clean the mess. In the mean time, Vegeta had zoned out.  
  
****** The prince had been called to see Lord Frieza and was currently on his way. He scowled at some of the other alien warriors on the ship he passed. They all, believe it or not, made his life a living hell. He still had remembered the plan he had made when he first arrived on the ship. He succeeded in the first pat, to become stronger and a great warrior, but he still needed to complete the second half of the plan, to escape. He knew that as the years passing, the technology had advanced greatly and it could be a disadvantage for him getting away. He knew he could easily get caught stealing a ship, which would totally mess up his plan to escape.  
  
'Ugh. I hate this. Why does my life have to be so hard? I so need a break.'he thought reaching the doors to Frieza's quarters. Vegeta took a deep breath and pressed a code to open the door. As it slid open the prince walked in to find the dark lord facing the opposite direction glancing up at the stars.  
  
"You called?" asked Vegeta with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
The lizard turned to face the prince with a frown on his face, "Now, now Vegeta. That's no way to speak to your master."  
  
Vegeta's scowl deepened. "What do you want?" asked the prince in an almost ordering tone. Frieza glared up at the prince and pulled out the whip he had tied to his side.  
  
"You NEVER use that tone you filthy good for nothing ape!" exclaimed the creature as he cracked the whip on the princes' torso.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes. The pain he was suppose to feel wasn't there any more, he had become immune to the whippings he would get every once in a while. Vegeta stood as still as a statue, he showed no sign of pain making Frieza growl. However a thought crossed the creature's mind. He knew what would make the prince cry out and would make him fall to his knees in pain. He pulled his whip back and smirked as he saw the patch of fur circling the princes' waist, his tail. Still smirking the lizard whipped the fur as hard as he could, making the prince scream in agony. The tail released his waist twitching from the sudden shock of pain it felt. Frieza threw the whip end at the tail again, this time it wrapped around the tail very tightly. Vegeta's eyes widened and he clinched his teeth and fist very, very tightly.  
  
"Does it hurt Vegeta?" asked Frieza smoothly and with amusement in his voice. The saiyan fell to the floor screaming; showing Frieza what he hated the most. He showed his weakness.  
  
"Well, then." The dark lord pulled out a sharp knife, "Let me take the pain away." he said swinging his knife threw Vegeta's tail. The tail now wriggled on the floor, blood spurting out making Vegeta scream as loud as he could sweat falling from his face. Then his eyes went blank and the lizard started to laugh evilly. Vegeta slowly turned his head to look at the creature in a laughing fit. The prince snarled. He had enough of the torture he had received for the past ten years. Although his legs were going numb from the loss of his tail, he turned and dashed as quickly as he could out of the room. This was the day he was going to make part two of his plan go into action. He ran to the deck where all of the ships and pods lay. Not wanting to be noticed by anyone else he sneaked around a few large ships to the small space pods. He jumped into one of the pods typing in his destination, Earth. How did he know to get there? He asked one of the saiyan survivors, Raditz who was also the brother of the saiyan who was taken to a different planet. He knew he HAD to join forces with the saiyan who lived there.  
  
Starting up the ship he noticed Frieza running to the deck looking around for the saiyan screaming threats to the prince. As Frieza noticed him and Vegeta turned his head pressing the button that would send him off at the speed of light to his destination, Earth.  
  
******  
  
"Vegeta? . VEGETA!" Bulma screeched waking the prince from his trance.  
  
"Wha? Did I miss something?" he asked looking up at her, back in reality.  
  
She giggled, "I made you some more cocoa. I apologize for dropping the cocoa earlier."  
  
"I should have expected it from a weakling race like yours," he replied sipping the warm drink.  
  
Bulma placed her arms on her hips, "How dare you insult me and my race like this! You're so mean!"  
  
"I know" he smirked. This game of ticking Bulma off was fun to him, he enjoyed every second of it."  
  
"Why I never!" she exclaimed.  
  
"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNGG!!!!!!!"  
  
Bulma turned to face the door, "Um. I'll be right back." She ran out of the room as Vegeta sipped more of his warm cocoa. Never had he tasted something so delicious. Bulma came back threw the door with a young teen walking in behind her.  
  
"Vegeta, I want you to meet someone." She turned to the boy with black spiky hair, "This is Son Goku. I have known him for like ever!"  
  
Goku tuned to the saiyan and grinned, "Hi there!" Vegeta glanced at Bulma looking a bit worried as she just smirked. As the two made their way to the table they both sat down and Bulma started the conversation, once again.  
  
"So, how are things going?"  
  
Goku looked down, "Well. you see. a few days ago I had fought this assassin at night as it attacked on of the villages. Witness's say that a huge monster destroyed killed the assassin and some of the village, however no one from the village was killed. I don't understand it."  
  
She looked at him, "A. a monster? Was there a full moon?"  
  
He nodded, "I don't remember a thing all. I didn't see any monster at all."  
  
"Oh please." replied Vegeta crossing his arms an eyeing Goku as if he truly was an idiot.  
  
"Bulma, remember when I saw kami-sama? And he said that the monster wouldn't show up if he could help remove my extra limb?" She nodded.  
  
"Well." He unraveled a brown patch of fur from his waist making Bulma gasp, "It grew back Bulma. my tail. it grew back."  
  
******  
  
Well. that's it for now.Please review and stuff. I need suggestions people for my next chapter! I've only written like two pages so far. -_-;;; Sad right? Remember, your reviews may help me to continue this story. Okay. well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And thanks for reading!  
  
-Takuma 


	3. The Boy With A Tail, Mysteries To Be Unc...

Chapter 2  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Silence. That's all what had happened for the next few minutes as they sat at the table. Bulma was completely frozen; she didn't even blink for what seemed a few moments until the silence was broken.  
  
"What's so bad about a tail?" asked the prince casually as he leaned back in his seat.  
  
Goku blinked, "A tail?" the younger saiyan shrugged, "I was always told to have it removed or a monster would come forth. I don't want to bring a monster with me!" exclaimed the boy shaking his head. Vegeta snorted silently as he looked to the lavender haired female; she was still frozen in her spot. The prince waved a hand in front her face then snapped in her ear hoping to bring her back to reality. It didn't seem to work at all making the saiyan prince frustrated, so he crossed his arms glaring at the female. He chose to ignore Bulma and turned his attention back to Goku.  
  
"I don't see the big deal with having a tail. It's an honor to have had one back at my home planet, or it was..." mumbled Vegeta looking to the table. The young teen smiled as he looked to the ceiling.  
  
"That's really neat! Maybe I would be able to fit in back at your home. I'd rather keep my tail."  
  
The prince nodded, "You would be able to blend in, that's for sure." There was a pause as the two observed Bulma once again, the prince forgetting what he had said about ignoring her earlier. They remained silent.  
  
"Is she breathing?" asked Vegeta sipping on his drink. Goku got up from his seat and walked to his longtime friend; he placed an ear on her chest and listened for a heartbeat and for air intake.  
  
Goku smiled as he nodded. "She's fine!" he exclaimed lifting his head up.  
  
The prince placed his cup on the table. "Do you know how many moons are on this planet?" He placed his feet on the table as he leaned back. The younger boy scratched his head as he thought.  
  
"Well... I'm never told to look up in the sky till after dark... but I think there's only one from looking at its reflection in the water once." The young boy smiled as he watched the prince smirk. "Why do you ask?"  
  
The princes' smirk widened. "Because I have this..." he pulled a tail from his waist. Goku looked at the prince gasping; his eyes widening by the moment.  
  
"Y-you have one too?!" asked Goku as he jumped from his seat. Vegeta nodded as he let it wrap around his waist.  
  
"It grew back when I was on my way to this planet looking for someone-"  
  
"Who is it that you are searching for? I could help! I like to search and go on adventures like when I first met Bulma! We went Dragon ball hunting!" Goku gave a cheesy grin not really realizing that he had interrupted the prince as he was trying to make some sort of explanation. The prince just blinked as his mouth was open to say something, but nothing seemed to come out. He mentally growled as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Okay... and what are these 'Dragon balls' you speak of?" asked the prince as he eyed Goku questioningly.  
  
"Well..." started Goku as he placed a finger on his chin, "They are these orange balls that are scattered all around the earth! You go around searching for them, and when all seven are collected then you can summon the dragon and he could grant a wish for you! But they only work once and once a year..."  
  
Vegeta blinked yet again, "So... what your saying is there's this dragon that grants wishes but once a year when you collect the orange balls?" asked the prince as he leaned back in his chair once again. Goku nodded quickly. 'Feh, this boy doesn't know what he had just done telling me about these magical balls... maybe I will be able to wish my people back...' the prince paused, 'father back...'  
  
"Why? Did you have something in mind that you wanted to wish for?" asked the boy. The prince paused before nodding.  
  
"I do. I want to wish back my planet."  
  
"Your planet?" asked Goku. He placed his elbows on the table leaning his head on his hands. Vegeta stayed quiet, 'Why am I telling this person my plans?! I shouldn't trust anyone! But then again...' he looked to the boy's waist noticing the tail again. 'He was the one I was searching for...' the prince mentally sighed.  
  
"What happened to your planet? Did people get hurt? Who was it? I could easily take them down!" stated Goku as he smiled his famous son grin crossing his arms triumphantly. Vegeta looked to the boy, this was priceless... he couldn't help but laughing. His sides started to hurt as he fell to the ground.  
  
"You, one small human child, think you could defeat Frieza? You must be insane!" his laughter continued as he gained the attention of the female who sat there thinking. She looked to the prince as he rolled on the floor in laughter. Bulma had heard there conversation and she was becoming slightly ticked off at the prince.  
  
"And what's so funny about Goku wanting to challenge this Frieza guy?" she questioned. Vegeta wiped some tears from his eyes as he sat up from the tiled floor. 'Boy, I needed that... Now I know where I could get a few good laughs.'  
  
"What's the big deal?" questioned Vegeta almost in a mocking tone, "I can't even defeat him! He's the one who has killed all of my people and the planet itself! You don't think that's a little over whelming?! I've tried to attack the fiend before and all I got was a trip to a regeneration tank! He's the most powerful being in the universe! Unstoppable! He's whipped out thousands... no, millions of different species from this universe and here you are, a small boy wanting to challenge this creature?! A super saiyan could be the only one to defeat this thing!"  
  
"But I have been able to defeat every villain that has shown their face! I feel confident that I could do that same with this person!" exclaimed Goku as he gave a small smirk.  
  
Suddenly, the saiyan prince began to laugh even harder. Goku slightly frowned at this reaction. He was never mocked this way in his life, for he had always made things better for other people. The young boy was always very serious about these things, but Vegeta... he made his confidence shrivel slightly. "Why do you laugh?" asked Goku quietly as he locked shyly up to the prince. "I mean it. I can help you fight this creature!" The princes' laughter slowed down till dead silence was in the air once again. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry boy, but this is a battle not even fifty warriors... no, a million warriors couldn't accomplish!" Goku leaned back in his chair blinking. "He's this invincible." Vegeta placed an elbow on the table and rested his chin on top of his knuckle.  
  
"You see... on Vegetasei... we had this legend about a strong warrior who would save our people..." the prince paused. Both Bulma and Goku remained quiet as he told his story. "I was always thought to have become the one. My power level was above them all, all but my father, who was the king, and a third class saiyan, called Bardock." Vegeta's face slightly darkened.  
  
"Dead. All of them." A lone tear could be seen as it dropped from the prince's cheek. "There will never be a supersaiyan." Both teens in the room became saddened. Bulma sighed as she crossed her arms leaning back in her chair. She started to think through Vegeta's sulking. Goku gazed at the prince for a moment; he was completely lost for words. That was until a thought came to the young boy's mind.  
  
"Vegeta?" he asked quietly. He was aware if there was anything that he could do to prevent anything else to suffer, than he would step in and do his best. He inwardly smiled, and it always would give him a good challenge. The prince hastily wiped away tears.  
  
"What is it?!" he demanded.  
  
"I think I might be able to show you a few things so you could fight against this monster." There was another moment of silence. Goku looked to the prince, who just seemed to stare back at him.  
  
"Teach?" Vegeta snorted, "Like what? I know much from training with some warriors back at the home base."  
  
Goku blinked, "Well then, do you know how to throw a Kamehameha Wave?"  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "A what?"  
  
"A Kamehameha Wave!" he stated again with a grin, "My old sensei taught me how to create one!"  
  
"Enlighten me," the older saiyan teen stated as he crossed his arms.  
  
Goku nodded, "Okay, but just as long as I show it to you outside. Bulma may get angry if I destroy another wall in the house." The prince snickered.  
  
"You are afraid of her?" he asked looking over to Bulma who glared at Vegeta.  
  
"You better believe it!" she exclaimed a little to loud for the saiyans' ears to handle. She still didn't realize how sensitive they were. Vegeta's eye started to twitch.  
  
"You scream like that again, I swear you will regret it," threatened the prince as he tried to rub his poor ear. It seemed to be bleeding. Bulma puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms. Boy was she MAD.  
  
"YOU CAN'T THREATEN ME! I CAN DO WHATEVER I PLEASE!" she shouted. Both saiyans' ears began to ring. They were surprised that she didn't burst their eardrums. Blood could be seen dripping out of their ears and on the hands of the men, since their hands were covering the ears. She noticed this, and gasped.  
  
She wasn't aware that of what Vegeta had said was true till she saw the crimson liquid staining the teen's hands. She watched as the drops of blood fell onto the table. "I-I'm so sorry!" she whispered covering her mouth. She quickly got up from her seat and grabbed a few napkins from a drawer on the other side of the room. She ran back over to them and started to use the napkins to clean up the blood. Bulma started to clean Goku's hand and ear, and he forced a smile on, although his ears still rang and bled.  
  
Now Vegeta is another story. As soon as she tried to clean Vegeta's hands from his blood, he growled at her. She ignored it and took Vegeta's hand, cleaning it off. She quickly replaced the hand with a clean napkin to the prince's ear to help clean up some of the liquid crimson. Bulma continued to mutter apologizes to both boys, but Vegeta became angry by the minute. For his ears were still ringing and he couldn't hear a thing of what Bulma was saying to him. So it just made him assume that she was giving him threats, or she was accusing him of something.  
  
He then came to the conclusion that she was no better than the evil warriors he had just escaped from. It was a pity. He was considering sticking around with this weak female. She was now defiantly out of the question, and Vegeta's ki began to flare. She continued to ramble on, but paused when his piercing stare was noticed. She slightly shuttered.  
  
It was so cold. There seemed to be no life what so ever in the obsidian tinted orbs.  
  
The pain Goku was feeling was slightly receding. He was able to feel and sense things once more; his eyes widened. Vegeta's energy was slowly rising, and it was incredibly high too! Incredible! Goku looked up to Bulma who was oblivious to it all. He needed to tell her, he could see in the prince's eyes that he was going to kill once more... or he was very close to.  
  
"BULMA! RUN! Vegeta's VERY Angry!" Pausing, Bulma topped gazing in the prince's eyes and looked to her friend. "He's very angry! RUN!" he exclaimed once again. Bulma stood there frozen, 'Angry?' She looked back to Vegeta. He didn't look angry; he looked as if he was going to KILL something! And it slowly started to click in the scientist's brain. The saiyan prince wanted to kill her. She wanted to back away... but she started to loose feeling in her legs. Numb. She felt completely helpless as a newborn child. Her legs gave out, and she fell to the ground. The saiyans' hearing in both teens was slowly coming back to them. The pain started to leave.  
  
Vegeta began to stand from his seat; he no longer worried about his ears. The only one on his mind was Bulma. She was going to die.  
  
"BULMA!" exclaimed Goku as he jumped out of his seat and threw a punch at the prince. It landed on the saiyans' jaw; and it made Vegeta step back due to the force. Goku growled at Vegeta as he pulled a hand up to his jaw and felt it. A new sore lump was growing in the spot where the young boy punched the prince.  
  
"Impressive," Vegeta complemented as he turned back to Goku with a smirk. Goku gave a small smile as he placed a hand behind his head. "But not good ENOUGH!" he exclaimed as he landed a kick in the young teen's stomach. This threw Goku back a couple feet; as soon as he landed he screamed out in pain and clutched his stomach. Goku began to cough up crimson blood. Vegeta's gaze became once again dark as he gazed at Bulma.  
  
She started to gain feeling back in her legs and quick shot up from her place on the tiled floor. She watched as Vegeta came closer to her at an agonizing pace. She stood tall, and did her best to look fearless. But with every step closer, she began to falter from braveness. Only about five feet away from her, she sprinted out of the kitchen.  
  
She didn't know why she was able to have such speed at the moment. She was never one to enjoy running, but this was a different matter. This was life or death! She continued to sprint around the house until she made it to a staircase. She looked back noticing Vegeta hot on her tail, and she leaped up stairs at a time to reach the top floor. Her adrenaline was quickening, as was her heart beat. She just knew she was going to get caught... and most likely killed by this power hungry saiyan.  
  
Bulma leaped to the last hallway that led to her room. She sighed inwardly. 'If I can make it to the door-' the lavender haired scientist was rammed into the wall, and pinned there by a muscular body. She inwardly gulped, and a bright red hue could be seen staining her cheeks at that moment. She could feel the prince's breath tickling the hairs of her neck. This was torture, for she had no earthly idea what he was about to do to her. Most likely death was waiting her. 'Just make it quick...' she thought.  
  
The prince couldn't help but smirk. This weak woman was scared shitless, and he loved the feeling of fear. He looked to the woman as she slightly shivered. She seemed to be perfect for him; after all he was at the age of finding a mate. But she was of a different species. Very beautiful though, but different, 'Yes... she will be entertaining. That fiery spirit is a keeper.' The smirk widened. He turned her around.  
  
*^*  
  
Bulma felt the hands of her captor turn her to face him. There was no way in HELL she was going to look weak! As he turned her around with a smirk plastered on his face, she glared at him, her lip slightly twitching. 'That's it Bulma!' she encouraged herself, 'You're doing just fine!' The glare never faltered.  
  
*^*  
  
Vegeta was slightly taken back by this. He had never thought this woman would be glaring at death in the face! Oh he was really going to like this female.  
  
*^*  
  
The saiyans' grip tightened on Bulma's arms causing her to slightly wince. This was not fun AT ALL! She was scared to death, but she made it look she was totally fearless. She was also being held by, most likely the strongest guy in this universe. It was sad. She had totally messed up her life, and for what? To save a person, who she had thought, need to be helped! This is how he seemed to repay her, to scare her out of her wits. Great, just great.  
  
"If you won't mind, please let me go," she stated to Vegeta with her teeth clenched. Vegeta gave a small chuckle as his grip on her tightened. "I can do what ever I please," he stated to her in a whisper. Her eyes widened. He used her words against her! Damn him!  
  
She growled, "Then why want to be around someone who is," she grunted trying to wiggle free. It didn't seem to work. "...weaker than you, or not of the same species?" she questioned. 'He is bound to let me loose!' she thought with a small smirk rising to her lips. Vegeta seemed to return the smirk right back to her. Man, it looked evil!  
  
"Because you're fiery spirit is what reminds me of my people."  
  
'Damn.' The prince chuckled.  
  
"You should consider it an honor woman, not curse mentally," he muttered to her coming closer to her. He was MAJORLY violating her comfort zone as he leaned on her as she was squished between the saiyan and a hard wall, just wonderful. She couldn't help but blush a brighter shade of red. The prince noticed this; his smirk widened.  
  
Her glare at the prince never faltered as her hand felt around on the wall. She just noticed the prince had trapped her on the door that opens into her room. She was able to find the doorknob, and she closed her eyes opening it. The door flew open due to Vegeta's weight on the door. He fell in. Bulma was now free. She sent a silent thanks to Kami as she ran back down the staircase.  
  
Vegeta cursed aloud as he picked himself off of the carpeted floor. 'She's smarter than she looks,' he thought dusting himself off. "Need to make sure nothing like that never happens again..." He looked around the room, Bulma's room. He was surprised to find it all blue. They were the same color of her eyes. Different things and pictures were hung up on the wall. He looked at each one. She would be in some strange pose with the young teen Goku, who was a boy at the time. There was also a pig in overalls... a small boy with a baldhead, an old man with a beard... a floating blue cat... and, Vegeta glared as he noticed a young man standing beside Bulma with his arm around her shoulder. She didn't seem to mind it was there either! For some reason he was now feeling the first signs of an emotion! He looked back to that spiky haired man, his stomach began to clench. Jealousy. The first signs of jealousy had been formed. He looked back at the picture with the whole group of friends. They DID seem very happy, nothing he was ever able to feel or experience when he had lived with the evil lizard tyrant. Training was the only thing that helped him to keep his mind off of these things... but sometimes that didn't help.  
  
There was something about that picture though... He looked at it more closely. And there was the difference; every one of the people in the group had an orange ball in their palm. Seven people or animals... seven orange spheres...  
  
The prince stomped out of Bulma's room with a new mission in mind. He knew somehow that he needed to learn the mysteries of this planet... and he wanted to start by asking her about that picture.  
  
*^*  
  
Bulma cowered behind Goku as she heard feint stomping in the other room. She closed her eyes tightly shaking her head. "Goku! Please don't let him get me!" she exclaimed now clinging onto his loose clothing. He turned his head to the young blue haired scientist with questioning eyes.  
  
"What am I to do?" he asked her. Sure, he knew that she was now officially afraid of Vegeta, but what could he do? He was able to sense the power level of the saiyan prince when he became angry. It was incredibly high, even for himself! A determined smile graced the young teen's face as he felt Vegeta's ki come closer. He had a very strong feeling that this prince would be his key to a new challenge. He watched as Vegeta made his way into the room.  
  
"And right on time..." stated Goku with a small smile.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
YAY! I have sent out yet another chapter! Goodness! I've had this fic out for almost a year! O_O! I really need to work on it! I know this may be a bit shorter... but I'm finding it difficult to write these very long chapter fics... _! Anyways... I hope you liked this chapter. And please go to the little purple box to say a few words... Love to hear suggestions or comments about the story! Thanks!  
  
-Takuma 


	4. Meeting the Enemies, A 'Small' Challenge

Chapter 3  
  
Meeting the Enemies, A 'small' Challenge  
  
¿?£ ¿?£ ¿?£ ¿?£ ¿?£ ¿?£  
  
The saiyan prince dived into the Olympic sized pool as he jumped off of the diving board standing twenty feet into the air. He plunged into the chlorinated water and began his daily laps around the pool. Usually fifty laps would be a good warm up before he started his actual training. Nothing out of the usual, or that's what it seemed. It had been three months since the day Vegeta escaped to freedom. It felt good to be able to breath again with out the supervision of any warriors who would usually breathe down your neck and demanding a battle. Results weren't usually good due to the fact these were the stronger warriors battling the young prince. But now, since he had been able to find the other saiyan boy on this planet, he has had a worthy sparing partner. Every single time they would spar, which was usually every three weeks or so, Goku would have some new techniques of battle planned which would lead out to a spar that could last for hours. The last time it took over a day!  
  
Vegeta came up for air as he lifted his head from the water. He dove back down to the deeper water and began on his fifteenth lap. Yep, he was getting stronger, and he loved every moment of it. The prince had also learned Bulma was a mechanic for her father's worldwide business. They were multi-billionaires, and had as much power in this world as a King would over his land. He was lucky enough to land in this part of the world and meet Bulma the first day. She had even promised that she would do all she could so he could reach his goal of super saiyan.  
  
The prince came up for another gulp of air before he dived down yet again about to finish his thirtieth lap. Bulma and Goku were valuable allies... they had the brains and the brawn. But what if they couldn't help the prince in a time of need. What if Frieza came back and found the prince? He would be better dead than anything if he were ever found again. And this planet... what would happen to it? It was beautiful, very beautiful since it was now the spring season. He couldn't believe that the brown, woody trees began to turn green with new leaves. And the brightly covered leaves on some small plants that grew... Bulma called them 'flowers'. They looked like the fake ones that decorated the house, however these had a sweet fragrance and were more delicate.  
  
Coming up once more for air, Vegeta once more dove into the water to finish his five remaining laps. The prince inwardly smirked. Yep, life was good here, and he was savoring every moment.  
  
¦±¦  
  
Bulma walked out of her house and to the pool where she would sun bathe for a while, just so she could add a small tan to her very pale looking skin. Only wearing a small bikini, which showed off most of her skin, and a towel in her arms she walked to a sunny spot by the pool. Setting her towel down on the fresh cut grass she laid on it and put her sunglasses on. She closed her eyes and gave a contented sigh. Yep, life was good.  
  
Vegeta was finishing his laps when he felt a familiar ki, the small one only belonging to Bulma. He watched her from under water as she looked around for a spot and lay down. He gave a smirk, perfect. He slowly swam up to the wall of the pool she was closest to.  
  
She was almost asleep. It was so nice and warm, not like the scorching sun they had in the summer. The birds were singing, and she could smell the freshly grown flowers! Lovely they were too!  
  
Vegeta slowly lifted his head from the water keeping as quiet as possible. His smirk widened. Oh... she was going to be so angry! He brought his hands back...  
  
So peaceful... almost too peaceful for Bulma's liking... Something was going to happen... she could feel it... But what was it? As if immediately she heard loud 'SPLASH' and the cold water drenched her. She gasped as she shot up on her now soaked towel and threw her sunglasses. As she wiped the water droplets from her face, she heard a roaring laughter not far from where she was. She looked up to see the almighty prince of saiyans standing there with crossed arms, and a very evil smirk plastered on his face. She noticed that he was soaked too. 'He must have just gone swimming...' she thought to herself also noticing the black swim trunks she insisted on him to wear. She gave her bet glare to the man before her.  
  
"How dare you!" she exclaimed squeezing the little water that had soaked her hair. The prince just stood there, his smirk getting even wider. Bulma couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you planning?" she asked him.  
  
"To throw you into the pool, milady," he replied back, walking over to her. Her eyes must have widened a few sizes as she began to back away from the prince. That was till he used his super speed to pick her up, as a young child would be cradled. Bulma began shrieking and demanding to be dropped onto the grass, but he didn't listen. That prince was an evil one... He arrived to the edge of the pool, and Bulma grabbed onto the saiyans neck.  
  
"You will do NO such thing!" she exclaimed clinging as tight as she could. A hardy laugh could be heard as his grip on her loosened. She began to panic. "I-if you take me down... I'm talking you with me!" There! She was good at thinking fast.  
  
The prince's smirk widened, "As you wish." With out a second thought Vegeta fell into the pool with Bulma clinging to his neck. He left her go as she swam up from the deep waters to get needed oxygen. Vegeta however remained below the waters to watch the female.  
  
Bulma came up, gasping for much needed oxygen, and it filled her lungs quickly as she began to cough the water that did enter her wind pipes, out. She immediately looked around for Vegeta to see if he came to the surface so she could give him a good chewing out. He didn't come up. She looked around to see if he was already out of the pool waiting for her, but he wasn't there. She began to look around frantically as she shook her head. He couldn't be doing this to her... he just couldn't... She dived into the water hoping she wouldn't find the worst that could happen. Her thoughts were becoming a reality when she noticed a feint looking mass of hair.  
  
¦±¦  
  
Goku smiled as he looked into the sky; ah, it was another beautiful day! There was a clear blue sky, nice puffy clouds all around, what could possibly happen or go wrong? Wrong thing to think, as a spaceship flew up behind Goku and zoomed over his head only about one hundred feet away from him. He gasped when the ki's of the creatures on the ship hit him like lightning. He gasped. They were incredibly strong! He watched with close eyes as the ship crashed into the earth not far from where he was flying. The ship looked much like what Vegeta's space pod was, but much larger. It could most likely hold a crew of six. He motioned for the nimbus to stop by the ship and he sat on his cloud looking at the strange ship as the creatures inside choose to come out. And the door opened.  
  
That was Goku's cue to lower his ki to almost nothing as he waited, and watched the creatures come.  
  
¦±¦  
  
Bulma had dragged Vegeta out of the pool, miraculously. He did weigh much due to his muscle mass. She looked at him on the concrete and tried to feel for a pulse, and she thanked the heavens there was one, but he wasn't breathing. She shook her head as she tilted his head up, pinched his nose with her fingers, and placed her mouth on top of his so she could give him air. Or at least that's what she planned on doing till she felt his tongue enter her mouth, and his body rolls hers over so he would be on top.  
  
At first Bulma didn't know WHAT to think! She thought he was dying one second when he was making out with her the next. Bulma tried to get her mouth off and away from Vegeta's but her body didn't respond to what she wanted it to do! 'Damn you Vegeta...' she thought as she began to melt in his embrace and respond to his kiss. It was like that till they heard a gun cocked. They both looked up to find a few alien men raise their laser guns at the prince.  
  
"We've got you 'prince'." Vegeta gritted his teeth as he felt Bulma begin to quiver under him is surprise and fear. He could smell the fear. He couldn't believe that he didn't feel their energy! He mentally cursed himself over and over again at how ignorant he could be at this time!  
  
Vegeta looked down to Bulma; he didn't know if he should move off of her. If he was shot, he could easily crush her with his weight, or she could be shot too, and killed. He gritted his teeth; he didn't want her to be involved with his problems! He wanted her safe, as she had kept him safe by giving him shelter, a new life. It was wonderful! That was until now...  
  
"Get up Vegeta," stated a man behind the prince, who he couldn't see. The prince, not wanting that much trouble while Bulma was around, listened. The warrior around him gave a sigh of relief that he was actually cooperating for once! Maybe this planet was doing him some good. An energy blast was shot thru the man's chest, and he fell down dead.  
  
Bulma screeched as she saw Vegeta killing all the warriors around him in shock. All the blood and gore was causing her to see the other side to the saiyan prince. The evil blood lust side was shown. She felt she would lose her lunch. As the last man in the group fell, she looked up from her laying position on the ground to Vegeta. She was scared, and she was totally frightened by this monster she saw.  
  
Vegeta mentally sighed as he killed off the last warrior. He noticed all the blood on the concrete, and draining into the pool, and grass. Two of the warriors had fallen into the pool, and their bodies floated in the water. The other bodies continued to bleed, but the water didn't dilute it since it wasn't in the water... or by any water. He then heard a small gasp. A gasp that could only be made by Bulma, and he painfully turned to her. He didn't want her to see this. She didn't deserve to. She was innocent, and pure...  
  
"VEGETA!" exclaimed the teen as his cloud flew to the prince. "There is more coming! We need to prepare for battle! I need to warn the other Z warriors!" he exclaimed. The prince gave a brief nod as he watched the boy zoom off into the blue sky. The prince looked to Bulma and scooped her up carefully as he quickly flew her into her home up to her window. He unlocked it quickly and set her down on her bed.  
  
"Take things that you need," he stated sternly as he rushed out her room to get a few emergency capsules. Bulma sat at her bed frozen as this all started to sink in. And when it hit her, she did as the saiyan prince asked her. She began to pack.  
  
¦±¦  
  
"Milord," stated a soldier as he bowed on one knee to his master. "It seems that my crew has found Vegeta... in a very odd environment too... if I may add..."  
  
Frieza gave a smirk as he sat on his dark throne. Just the news he had wanted to hear. 'This has just made my day,' he thought giving a small evil chuckle. 


	5. Piece Of Paradise, A Haven Is Establishe...

Upon request of a friend who has a birthday today, I will be updating all my fics (but over a day time period) which are incomplete. This is good news to you, the reader- bad news to my fingers.

As sad as this may seem... I haven't updated this fic in about a year... hopefully I will update it and tweak it here and there this summer.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I seriously doubt I ever will... but I might become lucky and find it being sold on the internet. (crosses fingers)

§±§

Chapter 4

§±§

Bulma gave a sigh as she walked out from the small home. She was currently staying at the Kame House. It was the safe house for the Z warriors, or so Goku stated when he led the way to the island. Yes, it was isolated, a perfect hideout for a few people... but it would have been perfect if that perverted Master Roshi wasn't so... perverted.

She did meet him on the first dragonball hunt with Goku those years back, but now... it was different. Whenever Roshi would state something that she would find offending there would be a warning growl from the saiyan prince, which insisted to remain in the same room.

Bulma lightly giggled.

It was such a beautiful day, and so far there have been no troubles. Her feet traveled on the soft white sand and she couldn't help but smile. She just loved the beach, and this ocean.

She looked to the vastness of the sea.

It was so blue! So beautiful!

"I would love to make a home on a private island," Bulma murmured as her feet traveled to point where the sand met the waves of water.

So, so peaceful it was out here.

"Bulma!"

She looked into the sky, and she smiled waving to the two men coming in.

Goku was flying closer to the home sitting on his cloud, and Vegeta was flying using his energy at the lowest level he could... for flying that is.

"We brought back some food!" exclaimed the young saiyan as he grinned widely. " Launch can finally make some food!"

That was a relief to Bulma. Anyone who was anyone would have known she was a terrible cook. She attempted it... mainly because the other guys around were desperate. And their desperateness brought pain to them...

Food poisoning... was the curse for saiyans.

Goku jumped down from his cloud and ran into the house. "LAUNCH! LAUNCH! I bought back fish from the market!"

Bulma continued to watch the young boy with a smile. That kid... he would always bring a smile to a person's face, no matter how sickening his smile was. 'I seriously don't think anyone could hate that child.'

She heard a light tap at the spot beside her. She instantly knew it was the saiyan prince. She didn't have to look to Vegeta to know something was wrong. She could just feel it in the atmosphere. "Any updates?" she questioned Vegeta turning her gaze back to him.

He eyed her, his lips into a light frown as he shook his head. "They're more." The prince looked into the horizon. "They continue to multiply by the day... Goku and I usually have target practice with them. I don't think we've missed any today."

Target practice...

Bulma couldn't help but quiver at that phrase; it was completely sick at how saiyans could tolerate all this bloodshed... even though they were of an alien race.

"Why does he continue to send them?" she questioned looking to the eyes of the prince. They were pleading. She never liked the feeling of being in hiding, and here she was- stuck on a small private island hoping each day that they aren't discovered. But she was grateful that she didn't have to watch the battle the two saiyans fought on a daily basis. It was something that disturbed the female scientist big time. "I just can't stand the thought if you or Goku are caught. I don't know what..."

He placed a finger on her lips to silence them.

Her bright blue eyes turned up to him.

He smirked to her. "Do you seriously think we would loose this battle? The kid and I have been training, even more so to the point where we might be able to handle a good majority of the warriors at a time." A frown was noticed. "But those other 'warriors' don't have what it takes to survive... Maybe the Namek and Cue ball have a chance-"

"Oh Vegeta..."

He shook his head. "All they want is I... and maybe Kakarot. They would also want to destroy all life here, and maybe take a few valuable resources and people as slaves."

"Just wonderful..." muttered the scientist as she lip her lip. "But what if..." Her eyes lit up. "I've got it!" she exclaimed as she brought her fist down over her hand. Her excited expression brought Vegeta into a state of confusion.

Bulma shook her head with a smile on her face, and she slapped the side of her head. "I can't believe how dense I am! I should have thought of this before!" Her blue eyes were bright once more as the wind began to pick up on this isolated beach. Her hair was tossed around as she leaped to Vegeta and tightly hugged him.

That hug made Vegeta become stiff as he just stared down at her. He wouldn't want to disrupt her or anything... he knew when he should and shouldn't speak up. She was indeed having one of her rare moments of joy and he didn't want to anger her by ruining it.

She released her hold on the saiyan prince as her lips remained turned up. She turned around to the house and ran inside shouting. "GOKU! GOKU! Do you have any of the Dragonballs!"


	6. Horrors of Reality, Success in Failure

Chapter 5: The Horrors of Reality; The Success in Failure

- - - - - - -

Bulma grinned in excite. She was overly ecstatic! Finally she had found the last one! The last dragonball was in her possession! This was that one thing needed to keep everything she knew sane in control. And now she knew she wouldn't have to worry anymore.

She sighed as she leaned back beside a tree. All thoughts were starting to form together as a hopeful future could be seen. She was pleased to know something COULD be done now that fate was in her hands. Because she and her friends possessed the Dragonballs, the world would be safe. Maybe they could wish the bad guys' death. Or possibly wish her planet away, or maybe some protective shield from invaders. That could always work.

She glanced into the sky.

If only things could be this tranquil... yeah, Vegeta and Goku were off somewhere. They both said they would attend to some business. Maybe to destroy a few bad guys about twenty miles away or something.

She sat in the soft grass and leaned her head back. She rested her head on the ground gently and closed her blue eyes.

Of all days she had faced, today was a good day.

A smile graced her lips.

She was able to find a new hiding place on the planet, she found the last dragonball, and she had her friends (especially Vegeta) to protect against anything that might harm her or their small squad.

What could go wrong?

She heard the clicking of metal. Her eyes opened, and she noticed a metal like barrel before her face. One of the alien invaders smirked as he steadily held the weapon at her while a smirk was on his green lips.

Bulma's eyes widened.

"Nighty night."

The gun was fired...

- - - -

Vegeta washed off his hands in a near by stream thanks to a bloody battle he and the younger saiyan had fought. A small sense of satisfaction crossed his mind as he shook his hands dry. At least he knew he could keep his life long enemy at bay. Any warriors that were sent ended up dead at his feet with Vegeta's hands stained blood.

He knew Bulma would have a fit knowing he had killed once more. She tended to become a bit squeamish at times. A small smile graced his features. He guessed that might have been a small thing that brought his attraction of her to him. She was his opposite. She was his other half.

Vegeta glanced into the clear sky. His smile grew wider. When Bulma became a few years older, he would make her his wife and life mate. He thought it would have been better to claim her now; usually the young had found spouses when they reached puberty in a saiyan's society.

The sky reminded him of her lively and lovely blue eyes.

But he couldn't claim her yet. Two things stopped him.

The first, according to Earth Customs, she was too young. He knew how important it was to keep one's beliefs and rules in certain worlds. He would make sure to keep them, especially since he was planning to live here with her. He didn't like how he was one of the only saiyans left now... he still carried the pride of his people with him. The saiyan prince was assuming that she was just changing him, and it was for the better or so he was noticing.

The second thing holding him back was Frieza. He didn't want that lizard to have the satisfaction in knowing of his one and only female friend. Oh yes, Frieza must have learned long ago, LONG, long ago that humans could be very much as the saiyans. Few were capable in learning how to manipulate energy; Vegeta DID have to live with that old pervert Roshi. Apparently humans COULD become a superior race if they worked hard at it.

Vegeta noticed Goku shooting another beam of light at the corpse disintegrating all evidence of the once living being.

"Should we head back to Bulma? I think she was about to find the last dragonball," commented Goku with a small smile.

It still made Vegeta question to how this saiyan child could be so happy. It was so unnatural... but maybe that was how the young boy was able to have so much energy. Yet again, he did have a hard head. That was a good thing to have at times, even for a saiyan.

"We should," commented the prince as he looked to the sky. This day had seemed to be perfect... too perfect if you asked him.

A small frown graced his lips. Something was bound to happen at this rate. He could now feel it stirring in his blood, and it grew stronger as the moments passed.

"We should..." he repeated as he shot off into the air. He knew the risk in flying. The scouters could go off giving away the position of the boys, but the feeling he was having become even more sickening. Maybe... maybe something DID happen or IS happening!

Vegeta felt a new energy flow in his veins as he sped towards his human friend.

He mentally kept his fingers crossed. Nothing too bad could have happened... right? It had to have been paranoia!

...right?

- - - -

Frieza smirked as he drank his wine. "Back so soon?"

The alien bowed. "Yes sir."

"So you're mission was a success, I presume?"

The alien with green skin nodded, "A complete success. There was no trouble in the process."

Frieza's smirk widened. "And the girl? What did you do with her?"

The alien also smirked as he remained in a half bow. "I left her carcass there to rot."

The lizard like tyrant chuckled. "And for Vegeta to find? Cripto, you're a soldier after my own heart," joked Frieza as he drank some more wine. "And Vegeta?"

"No where in sight."

"Really?"

"Yes sir. I received word from some others that he was heading their way to possibly destroy them."

Frieza's smirk returned, "And I assume he did this to protect him and his little girlfriend?"

"99 percent positive sir."

Frieza nodded as he took another sip. "Excellent work. Your reward will be great."

Cripto, the murderer of Bulma bowed. "I am honored."

- - - -

Vegeta stood there staring.

There was blood spattered... everywhere.

It was HER blood.

Never before had he felt queasy about a little thing as blood being shed.

But it had never been HER blood.

It was always the blood of scum.

His body became numb as he stared at the clouded eyes of his friend... his best friend. A look of sheer horror was etched in her dead expressions, and a ki hole, the size of a quarter, rested right in between her eyes.

Everything in the princes' body was numb.

His cry of furry was heard with in a two-mile radius by any human ear- a ten-mile radius for any animal, saiyan, or alien with superior hearing.

And as the rage and energy emitted from the prince, the ground began to shake. The limp arm girl shook and fell over to the side revealing an orange ball.

It slipped from her dead fingers and rolled to the feet of the grieving saiyan prince.

- - - - - - -

AN: It's been another year since I have updated. (sigh) But this is the second to the last chapter! YES! One more chapter and it's DONE! My first DBZ fanfic would be finished! I might post it some time this week... so if you want to know what happens... well... stay tuned for the last chapter!


	7. The Worst Doesn’t Always Turn Out Bad

Chapter 6: The Worst Doesn't Always Turn Out Bad

Bulma opened her eyes. All she could see was a bright white light. It was blinding, and she tried shielding her eyes from it. What... what was this? She allowed her eyes to adjust in such light before noticing her surroundings.

Her eyes shifted over to the room she rested in. It was her room.

Why was she here?

Bulma blinked her bright blue eyes as her vision sharpened greater. What happened? What was going on? She shifted her head to the side and blinked; a smile soon formed on her face. Vegeta was asleep to the side of her bed. His head was resting on her mattress as his hands draped over the blankets which covered her. She had to admit; it was touching to see him here, but what caused him to become concerned. She meant that if he was watching her here at her bedside, something huge must have happened to her.

She shook her head as her locks of hair shifted over her face. The smile never left as she placed a slim hand over his shoulder. She lightly began rubbing the muscles she touched and began running her hand over his arm. Even in his sleep he refused to relax. She lightly chuckled. Maybe later she could give him a massage... that is IF he accepted.

Her fingers began to trail the skin along his jaw line. She noticed the man beside her shiver at her touches. He began to shift in his sleep. A light groan emitted from his lips as he began stretching like a cat in locking his arms out while arching his back allowing a few bones and joints crack back into place. His charcoal colored orbs opened with a touch of sleep. Immediately all sleep escaped from his system as he stared into the bright blue eyes of his true friend.

"Bulma!"

He almost fell from his seat in surprise and wonder as she gazed at him curiously. Oh how the prince loved to see the life in her eyes, her bright sparkling eyes. When he discovered her dead all logic and reason slipped from his mind and common sense as a rage like none other ripped though his being.

And it made him powerful.

It gave him the power to regain what little he had lost so long ago: his freedom. He was also able to calm a sense of revenge he wanted to bestow on all and anything associated to her death. Yet even with her tormenters dead, it didn't release the saiyan prince of this void in his chest. He still felt it strong and the burden heavy as he came back to gaze at her shell. No longer was it to be breathing and living... until Goku brought up the dragonballs.

Vegeta allowed a small smile to grace his lips. It was a smile of contentment and satisfaction as Bulma placed a hand on his pale face.

She had been brought back to life, and she slept for a few hours. Now it was night and she finally woke.

"BULMA!"

Both older teens turned their head over noticing the young boy Goku dash into the room. He smiled brighter than anyone ever could as he grabbed the girls' hand. "You're okay! I'm so relieved! Maybe not as much as Vegeta here!" commented the boy as Bulma turned her vision to the semi-stoic saiyan prince. "You should have seen him! He fell into a crazy fit of rage! He also had a change in hair and eye color! It turned into GOLD!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "It's called Super Saiyan."

The boy nodded and smiled, "I know! It was so cool! Maybe I can train hard enough to achieve that power! It was incredible!"

Bulma giggled as Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Kakarot thinks everyone can achieve it. But the power of a Super Saiyan only runs through my family line."

"I see," replied the human. She shook her head at Vegeta as he frowned at the overly excited child.

"Why don't you get some food Kakarot? I think I can smell the pot roast ready."

The child's eyes brightened tenfold as he dashed from his place at the bed to the food, everything else forgotten.

Vegeta snorted. "His excite scares me."

Bulma laughed loudly as she placed her hands on top of his formed fists. "Vegeta, you know he can't help being overly optimistic while you are... um... pessimistic?"

"Thanks," replied Vegeta sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

That made Bulma laugh harder, "But you're MY pessimistic."

Immediately his mood changed as he leaned towards her, a small smile bringing its way to his lips. "I won't have it any other way," he whispered as he brought his lips to hers.

The kiss they shared was one of true love...

- - - - - -

The saiyan prince woke up from his slumber. He blinked his eyes a few times before rubbing them. He glanced down to his hands.

They were fat and chubby, no longer the thinner and muscular build they were.

He looked around the room and blinked.

This was his old room on Frieza's ship. He recognized the old rusty metal and horrid means of living in the space station.

Wait...

He jumped from his bed being much shorter than he remembered as he ran to the bathroom. And he looked at himself in the dingy mirror of the bathroom.

He was small.

He was still a child.

What... what was this?

Was it some dream he had? He never had dreams, only nightmares. He was living a nightmare.

He sighed as he made it back to his bed. Who was that nice girl who was his age in the dream? Bula? Burna? Crosa? Hm... He nervously chuckled to himself. He couldn't remember what her name was! So strange. But he knew she had dark hair. Wait... was it blue? Or Violet? Had it been black like his? Or maybe he had been mistaken. It might have been red! Wait... He laughed again to himself. He forgot her hair color too!

But those eyes... those eyes. He KNEW they were blue.

He wouldn't forget them.

He sat back on his small bed and thought. What if his dream was some... message? Could it have been something that foretold the future? It had been rumored that some saiyans saw the future.

He paused for a moment before crawling back into bed. It sure did seem real: that dream.

He closed his eyes wishing that it wasn't merely a dream... but he shoved it aside as a void of darkness over took him as he entered the land of slumber once more.

- - - - -

Vegeta scowled as he hid in some strange coloring of rock. He noticed the cueball head of a man flying by with HIS dragonball! How these humans made it to the planet Namek was beyond anything he could understand, but he began following the small man.

He then neared a rock crevice where another earthling had waited with deep lavender hair.

Vegeta landed beside them as both humans shrieked in surprise.

As he neared the two his eyes locked onto the woman with deep blue eyes.

End.

- - - - - -

I have finished! YES! One down... um... 20 more to go.

(sigh) Why can't I just stick to the one shot fics?


End file.
